The present invention relates to an electro-optical device using an electro-optical element, such as an organic light-emitting diode, a driving circuit and a driving method thereof, and an electronic apparatus.
A device having an organic light-emitting diode element (hereinafter, referred to as OLED element) has received much attention as an alternative electro-optical device to a liquid crystal display device. The OLED (organic light-emitting diode) element electrically operates as a diode, and optically emits light at forward bias to increase emission brightness according to the increase in the forward current.
Electro-optical devices having the OLED elements arranged in a matrix are classified into an active type and a passive type. However, in both cases, the current flowing through the OLED elements varies according to various factors. The active electro-optical devices comprises a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines, and a pixel circuit is arranged at each intersection of the plurality of scanning lines and the plurality of data lines. Each pixel circuit has a thin film transistor (TFT) that supplies a current to each OLED element. In the active type electro-optical devices, the current flowing through the OLED element varies according to the writing accuracy of analog data or the TFT characteristics. Further, in the passive type electro-optical devices, the current supplied to the OLED element for a certain time varies according to the resistance or the capacitance of a current path.
As a technology for improving the difference of the current flowing through the OLED element, a method is disclosed which comprises the steps of measuring the current flowing through each OLED element, generating a correction value based on the measured result, and correcting the image data (for example, see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-202836.